


The Imperial Affliction: исповедь Ван Хутена

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV от первого лица, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, психология, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Нет даже автора книги, остался лишь пьяныйБывший писатель, богатый, бесчеловечный.





	The Imperial Affliction: исповедь Ван Хутена

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628996) by crazy_werewolf. 



> 2015 мой 2015. первое четверостишие-эпиграф взято из работы, на которую ссылка

_Темное небо пляшет горохом звезд.  
При взгляде на них кровь застывает в жилах.  
Люди так любят жить во вселенной грез,  
Розовых, глупых, ничтожных, недостижимых._

  


Девочка думает, я расскажу, что дальше.  
Девочке, бедной, с пьяным пришлось ругаться.  
Девочке пьяный не смог объяснить понятно  
То, что мир книги автор соткал из абстракций.

  


Не было мамы-садовницы и голландца.  
Не было даже Анны, вдвое прожившей меньше.  
Нет даже автора книги, остался лишь пьяный  
Бывший писатель, богатый, бесчеловечный.

  


Мальчик той девочки умер, сказали, недавно.  
Просит в письме эпитафию ей. Романтично!  
Я и тогда вряд ли б смог, а теперь - и подавно.  
Мысли его перешлю. Посочувствовать лично?..

  
_(неразборчиво)_

Долго лететь в Индианаполис из Амстердама.  
Гадким вином мой билет успел окупиться.  
Прошлое девочка **Хейзел** мое разгадала.  
Все, кроме дочки, в той книге - фиктивные лица.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be translating this work into English or any other language. If you want to do it yourself, please do. // Эту работу я на английский (или любой другой язык) переводить не собираюсь. Если у вас есть такое желание, давайте, я только за.


End file.
